Silver and Blue
by skysky2112
Summary: Hi there, i'm Silver, Silver Swirl. This story is about me and my friend, Blue Moon. We're new to Ponyville, well, new to this world actually. Its a long story, you'll have to read to get what i mean. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

You ever have those days where you end up at the wrong place at the wrong time? Well that's how it's always been for me; end up at the wrong place and at the wrong time and something always ends up happening to me. My name is, well, was, Skyler, the average everyday day run of the mill teenage boy.

I was probably one of the most awkward boys in school; I rarely talked, when I did I either talked too fast or ended up sounding retarded and saying something stupid, stuttering, and on occasions rambling. I was what most would call the shy and quiet guy, which I wouldn't blame them, I never said much, when I did though, awkward silence always fallowed. This led to most people not really talking with me that much, when they did most people lost interest in what I would be saying after three sentences. The only person who didn't was my friend Elise, or Eli as I liked to call her.

Where I had the tendency to be shy and quiet, Eli was the opposite. She was the one who was never afraid to speak her mind, if something confused her, she would say so, if something was funny, she would laugh like no tomorrow, and if something pissed her off, she would be sure to show it who was in charge. She was a tomboy girl, did not prefer dresses, but dressed in a way that stood out in the crowd. From wearing odd outfits with stockings, to wearing cool hats, to having a vampire like look, she always dressed in a way that was 100% her.

So back to what I was talking about, the whole wrong place wrong time thing? Well one day, Eli and I were walking home from school, talking about the usual things, my IPod blasting Fishbone in my ear, when the strangest thing happened.

Out of no were, an old timey phone booth shot up from the side walk right in front of us, knocking us back on to the ground. "What the fuck!" Eli shouted as I helped her up. "QUICKLY GRAB THE SUBJECTS!" a voice said, before the doors opened up and metallic like tentacles grabbed us before pulling us into the mysterious and unbelievably dark phone booth.

Since then I had been bound, gagged, and knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I felt as if my head had been on the receiving end of a golfers swing on a pro-course. I noticed that the room I was currently in was either painted all black or was just insanely dark. The only illuminated area in the room was where I was currently strapped to a strange Frankenstein like slab. Both my hands and feet were bound, there were buckles like those in pilot seats holding my chest in place, and atop my head was what felt like a weird over sized metal helmet with wires running from the top of it down to my chest, arms, and legs.

I tried to move my mouth to speak but for some reason no sound came out when I tried to make out a single syllable. That's when I heard what sounded like laughing, like someone was amused at the sight of me trying to make sense of what was happening. I tried to move, but the straps and cables were constricting my every movement. This only caused the strange laughing voice to have more to laugh at.

"Silence you moron! You make any more of that unbearable sound and I will have no choice but to lock you in a room with a cockatrice!" Yelled someone who sounded as if they were serious about the threat they made. "O-of course master, f-forgive me for my imbecility, hehe." A guttural and slime like voice responded, apparently the same one who had been laughing. Suddenly a strange figure stepped forward from the darkness and into the light. What did not make sense was that it was a pony with a bald head, small round and black glasses, and a lab coat with what looked like blood stains on the bottom of it. "Pardon my associates, un-professionalism; he is not as civilized as others."

It talked? What the hell was happening, why am I strapped to a lab table, why is there a talking horse in front of me? These questions were all I could think of, as I struggled to try and break free from the table.

"To answer the many questions that are, hopefully, going through that primitive head of yours, you are in my laboratory where you are taking part in a revolutionary procedure!" he said, sounding not like a kidnapper or possible serial killer, but like someone who had had years of experience in some type overly complex science, like he knew what he was doing, hopefully, but just didn't care. "Your friend's procedure had gone flawlessly, she had put up a fight in the beginning, but a quick dose of morphine and depressants quickly calmed her down. I do hope you will be more cooperative, we wouldn't want to have to us drastic measures." He said puling a chart out from behind him, looking it over. Suddenly another pony came out from the darkness, he was a larger pony, dressed in a black suit with matching sunglasses, and he whispered something into the pony in the lab coats ear before leaving the light and going back into the darkness.

"It seems my employers have something in mind for you; apparently not only will you be given the same treatment as your friend but your operation will also be the first species and gender change!" he said with a disturbing amount of enthusiasm. "Now then, simply lay back, relax, and let the anesthesia take over…" he said before placing the mask over my mouth, allowing the drug to send me off to unconsciousness.

When I regained consciousness, my entire body felt as though something had just ripped it in half, stapled it back together, and torn it to pieces for extra measure. I slowly opened my eyes, closing them quickly due to my eyes not being used to the light.

"Look! She's waking up!" a voice said. "WHAT!" another voice said before making what sounded like a long inhaled breath followed by the sound of a door slamming shut.

'She? They are probably talking about Eli, I hope she's alright.' I thought before my eyes got used to the light, allowing me to open them to see where I was. I noticed I was in a room that looked as if it was built inside a tree with a weird type of pink wood. There were book shelves against the walls and a window above where I was laying. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, compared to the slab of metal I was on before blacking out. I raised one hand to rub the back of my head where I was hit when I was captured, but I didn't feel my fingers, or my skin for that matter. I brought my hand in front of me to see that my normal hand had changed, now what appeared to be…a hoof? I looked at my other hand to see that it too had changed a matching white colored hoof.

Starting to panic, I pulled the sheets off of me and looked down at my body to see that my old human body had changed. This couldn't have been happening; this had to be a dream. Scrambling out of the bed I felt alien feeling of some strange appendages flaring on my back, bringing a wave of pain that went through my whole body, causing me to fall to the floor, squirming in pain.

"Sky, Calm down! You're still not used to your new form to be moving around so much!" yelled a familiar voice. I looked up to see a silver coated unicorn mare with a pale blue mane and tail. Her mane was done up in a very large bun with a curtain of pale blue hair over her face, only being separated by the silver horn. Her eyes were a matching shade of blue, and she had on what looked like a pair of black pair of headphones.

"E-Eli?" I said, noticing my voice sounded lighter, more high pitched, and softer than before. "Yep! And its Blue Moon Now, Silver." She said with an optimistic look. I had a feeling this nightmare was far from over.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey people, MLP not owned by me. remember to read and review so i know that there are people reading this. Thanks, enjoy!**

Have you ever had one of those nights were you have a nightmare only to wake up into another nightmare? Were you think you just escaped the deranged killer, only to wake up to find him right next to you in bed, and finally wake up a second before it takes off your head? Yeah, I'm still waiting for the wake up part.

SMACK!

"OWW!" I yelled, rubbing my shoulder that Eli had hit to calm me down from a panic attack. "Now will you calm down?" Eli…Blue….whoever, said before shoving me back down onto the bed. "Now, as you may, or may not have, noticed we are no longer human." She said with her head held like she was a teacher speaking to a child. "Eli-Blue, I can see that, but why are we like…_this_? And why does my voice sound different?" I asked her still trying to wrap my head around this whole situation.

"Uh, y-yeah, now you gotta promise that you'll keep your cool when I say this…" she said with what looked either like a nervous blush or a held in laugh, before going out of the room for a moment only to come with her horn glowing with a pale blue aura with a mirror covered in the same blue aura. The look on my face must have been that of disbelief based on Blue's smirk. "What? Never seen magic before?"

Levitating the mirror in front of me I was able to get a good look at the new me; I had a stunning pure white colored coat, with a pair of Pegasus wings on both my sides. My eyes were still their normal almond color, albeit a bit darker, almost maroon like. My hair, or mane, was a dark black in color with a silver streak running through it. I had some light freckle like marks around my eyes, three pale grey dots to be exact. I couldn't believe it, extending hoof to the mirror, with my reflection mimicking my movements. Looking down at my new body, I looked at the new pair of wings on my sides. They weren't what I expected to be on a Pegasus, they were a tad bit on the small side, not like those great long and powerful ones always depicted in mythology and stories. Flaring them open a little, still sore from the change, I was starting to get used to the new limbs. Blue Moon let out a giggle from seeing me try out my new wings, probably finding it cute.

As I looked further down, I noticed that my body was rather on the slim side, not like I was malnourished, but naturally slim…feminine like in a way. Looking to my flank, I noticed what looked like…a tattoo? Yes, it was a tattoo like mark, it was a silhouette outline of a guitar. Seeing I was confused, Blue Moon came a bit closer and tapped a hoof on the mark. "_THAT_…" she said "…is your Cutie Mark." She said with pride. "Cutie mark?" I asked, not understanding what she was talking about. "A cutie mark, silver, is what every pony has to signify what their special talent is. Not really surprised by yours, I mean you were always playing your guitar every single day."

As I looked further down I noticed something…missing.

To my shock, spreading my back legs a bit, I saw that there was something indeed missing. No longer was there the appendage of a male, but the slit of a female. I froze in shock at the reflection; I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "w-w-what?" I stutter out, starting to feel a churning feeling in my gut. "Now Silver…you need to just, take a deep breath and listen to me." Blue said putting both hoofs on my shoulders to keep me still as I started to tremble. "I don't know what happened, but for some reason you were turned into a mare, ok? Just take a deep breath an-"she was cut off as I pushed her out of the path of vomit escaping my body. She put a hoof on my back, rubbing it and whispering words of comfort as I emptied my gut. When I finished, I felt my dizzy state start to slowly go away. "You all better?" She asked me. I nodded my head and slowly got up from the bed, trying to shake off the woozy feeling. Still new to the feeling of walking on four legs, I didn't make it two steps before tripping. I regained my composure and tried again, with more progress.

Once I was used to the feeling of my new legs, I turned to Blue Moon who was, as I expected, holding back some laughter. "H-hey uh…Blue? Y-you called me Silver r-right?" I asked my voice a little cracked from the recent clearing of my insides. "Hehe, yeah, it's your new pony name Silver Swirl. I mean we couldn't have gone around going by our old bland human names, especially you with your recent…change, after all." She said optimistically. She trotted up to me before wrapping a hoof around my neck with a weird look in her eye as well. "And that change, isn't half bad." She said.

I didn't know what was weirder; the fact that I have been given a surprised sex and species change by some mad doctor, or the fact that my best friend was looking at me like I was dinner. Back when we were human, Eli always looked at other girls in our school like that. Always flirting with a girl she thought was hot, most times getting shot down, but was never the one to be brought down by anything. In fact in middle school, I had tried to ask her out, even though I had just met her and didn't know her that much. You could imagine how awkward it was for me, a shy kid with low self esteem, trying to ask out a girl, only to find out she wasn't into guys. But it worked out in the end; we became best friends and had been since. Now here she was looking at me with a glazed look that I didn't know whether to take as a good or bad sign.

"Hehe, you look cute as a mare, especially when you blush and get nervous." She said before kissing my cheek quickly and letting go of me. "Come on, they are probably waiting for us down stairs." She said, making her way for the door. I raised a hoof to where she had kissed me, before coming out of my dazed state. "T-they?" I asked confused as I followed her. "The elements of Harmony of course…"


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY fellow bronies! HUGE UPDATE DAY IN THE NAME OF AMERICA! nah, just thought i might as well get the fanfic version of the story up to date with the fimfic version. So to you fellow bronies out there who are bored and have not found the fimfic site, ENJOY!**

_"Readings are normal; heart rate is steady, neural activity looks positive. Sir, I believe our subjects were a complete success!" the ecstatic scientist said looking over the results of his latest work. Going over to a small case on top of a stand next to the covered, and rather bloody, operating table, he flipped it open to reveal a tape recorder.  
"Operational result Log # 9420. Subject: S.R; Procedure; Species, Hormonal, and Structural modification. Origin species: Human male. The procedure had gone, to my amazement, unbelievably well. Unlike past subjects, specimen had a 1% lower amount of testosterone than others, allowing implantation of estrogen hormones to be more successful. How this happened and why this allowed a successful full internal and external transformation is unknown and should be looked into with more detail on next available subject. When it came to neural transfer, standard procedure was used. End results of the transformation process were better than we could have imagined. Subject S.R. has survived the process. She will be placed in stasis and will await release into Equestria. For once I feel a little ashamed for having to lose this curious subject, as to how she had survived the process so easily where her predecessors had perished piques my curiosity, like a mother unwilling to give up their newborn child in a way. But my superiors tell me she must be moved to make room for the next phase of their plan, which means more impossible demands for dear old Hugo. Oh well, I suppose I should be thank full that I have been blessed to have had a successful test subject like her. I may even allow her to be placed with her friend. Log #9420 signing off…" he said before turning off the recorder and closing the case.  
_

"S-so w-what happened Eli- Blue I mean, sorry. H-how did we get here?" I said, with my voice a little cracked a bit, as I walked alongside Blue Moon down the stair well of what appeared to be a library built inside a huge tree. "Well, I don't remember much after that doctor pony drugged me, but when I woke up, I was against a tree, with you passed out on top of me still unconscious. Never thought of you as the cute sleeping type." She said, giggling a little at what I could guess was my face blushing. "After I got you off me, I was able to get accommodated with my new look before somepony found us. I told them that we were lost and you had been passed out. She was nice enough to help us out and offered us a place to stay. When she asked us our names I told her you were Silver Swirl and I was Blue Moon." She said smiling proudly. "She brought us here so you could be looked after, who ever took us must have really used a heavy drug on you, cause you were out for like three whole days!" she said as if it were not a huge deal.  
"I see our new friend is up." A pony with a purple coat and pink striped mane said before I could raise any questions to Blue. "How are you feeling?" she asked me. "Uh, a-alright I-I guess. Uh t-thank you for h-helping us." I said, stuttering. Even as a pony, I'm still not good with talking. "Oh, uh, S-silver Swirl, s-sorry. I-I'm Silver, p-pleased to meet you." I said awkwardly extending a han-hoof to the purple unicorn mare. She had a look on her face that looked amused at my awkward introduction, before extending her own hoof and gave what I guess was their equivalent to a hand shake. "It it nice to make your acquaintance Silver, I'm Twilight Sparkle, faithful student of Princess Celestia, bearer of the element of magic and local librarian to the town of Ponyville." She said with a voice full of pride. This is where the awkwardness really sets in for me. The awkward introduction, followed by the awkward silence from not having anything to say. As If she could sense it coming, Blue Moon had decided to step in. "Sorry for her uh, awkwardness, she just needs a drink and some time to get her head on straight. Plus she usually doesn't say much, she can be a tad bit shy sometimes." She said patting a hoof on the back of my head.  
"Oh that's fine; I have a friend who is like that. So Blue, you said you two were new to Ponyville, right?" she asked her. "Yep, and from what you have shown me, I love it!" Blue said ecstatically. Seeing as how, Twilights attention was mainly on Blue at the moment, I was able to get a good look at my surroundings. There were books with shelves upon shelves of literature, all of them ranging from small, thin books to books the width of a small fish tank. Walking around the shelves, while looking up at the shelves, I was not looking where I was going and did not see the large purple throw pillow in the way.  
"AHH! HEY WATCH WHERE YOU STEP!" I heard an angry, child like voice say. I looked behind me to see what I thought to be a purple throw pillow to see a small, purple and green lizard…dragon, thing.  
Now when I think of a dragon, I think of this huge, fearsome, killer fire breathing lizard with huge wings. So one could imagine my surprise when I see this small, unthreatening, and child-like dragon. "O-oh, sorry, sorry, I-I wasn't looking at w-where I was going." I apologized to the little dragon. "It's alright, probably shouldn't have been layin in the middle of the floor. Name's Spike." He said, extending a blunt clawed hand. Putting a small smile on my face, I extended a hoof to greet him. "Nice to meet you Spike. I-I'm Silver. Silver Swirl." "So your that new pony right? The one who's been out for day or two?" he said sitting up against a book shelf. "Y-yeah, I-I don't really remember why I passed out, I-I guess I was just tired."  
Before I could say more, I heard something that sounded like a cartoon bomb falling to the ground. Looking up I noticed a window with what looked like something heading right for the library, I couldn't really tell what it was, except what looked like…a rainbow trail?

"LOOK OUT!" someone yelled.

Then before I could do anything, the window shattered with the impact of the rainbow object, coincidently, ending its trajectory at the spot I had been standing in, resulting in a collision between me and a very heavy being that had hit me, leading to the third knock out in the past few hours I had been conscious.


	4. Chapter 4

You know those dreams you have were your having the greatest day ever and one of your favorite songs is playing in the background? Where things go your way and nothing stressful arises. You can just sit back in a lawn chair, with a cold glass of lemonade next to you in the shade. All with the soothing sound of the pixies to keep the mellow feeling there.

With your feet in the air, and your head on the ground,

Try this trick and spin it, yeah…

Your head will collapse

But there's nothing in it, and you'll ask yourself…

"Where is my mind?" I sing along to the music. Opening my eyes a tad bit to see the relaxing scenery, I see that I'm not a stunning white pony, but my normal human self! But rather than being ecstatic or amazed, I simply relax and enjoy this peaceful moment.

Silver….

I hear something almost whisper, I must be hearing things. As I lay back and prepare to go back to my mellowness. I hear something again.

Silver…

I sit up from the chair and actually look around. I see that I'm on a beach, white sand, crystal blue water, not a sign of civilization. The ideal perfect beach, well, dream beach.

Silver…

It says louder. I get out of the beach chair I was sitting in and walk out of the shade onto the warm white sand. There is practically no sign of life in any direction…then I look out at the water, perfect crystal clear blue, that's when I see something in the distance. It looked like a small, pink tentacle sticking out of the water.

Almost squinting, I move a little closer to get a better look. With my feet now meeting the waves, with the water washing over them, I start to see that what ever it was. Then I could swear that It was starting to get closer and…taller?

Soon, the pink thing was about 3 yards away from me before something massive rose out beneath it. It looked as if it was giant pony, the size of King Kong! It had hair that looked curly and crazy…almost like cotton candy. As It rose out of the water, I scrambled back, falling on my ass, and trying to move away from this giant pink thing.

As I made it back to the tree line, I turned around to see that It was all fully out of the water, and looking directly at me. I couldn't help but freeze up when it stared me down. Then for some unknown reason, it looked as if it was taking a huge breath, almost sucking me and the tree line into it, before it yelled in an ear shattering voice

"WAKE UP SILVER!"

Like all dreams, they must have an end, sometimes it a simple easy wake up by a soothing voice of a loved one…others it's a giant pink pony that almost kills you and yells at you.

"AH!" I scream waking up, accidently butting my head into something insanely pink. "OW!" at this rate, I would be lucky to not have a weakened skull from the amounts of hits my head keeps taking.

"Finally she's up! Almost thought we had to find a prince charming for her." Said a voice that sounded a little arrogant. Shaking my head, and getting up, I was greeted by the sight of a cyan blue Pegasus pony, with a rainbow mane and tail. She had a Cutie mark, still not used to that, of a rainbow lightning bolt?

"Rainbow Dash, Fastest flyer in ALL of Equestria at your service." She said, with her chest out and head held high. This must have been the person, er, pony, that ran into me.  
"H-hi, I-im Silver Swirl, uh, new pony and guitar player?" I said extending a hoof to her. She probably didn't notice it as she looked at me with a confused look.

"Guitar player? What the hay is guitar? Did you mean gater? Cause I mean that would be awesome if you could play a gater. Not like play as in 'act' but I mean play one like an instrument!" she said. I had a feeling that this was not going to be a nice conversation. I mean, they do have guitars here…right?

Fortunately that purple mare from before, Twilight, showed up with a face that was obviously pissed off.

"RAINBOW DASH! How many times must I tell you to STOP USING THE LIBRARY AS YOUR CRASH SITE?"

She yelled, making the previously tall standing mare, crouch a little, looking like a kid who had just been caught reaching in the cookie jar. "S-sorry, Twi. B-but I have good reason this time! Y-you see, I was flying really high and all of a sudden, this bag comes out of no where and hits me in the face!" She said, trying to calm down the angry librarian. This must have happened before, because it looked like her excuse was not working. Letting out a sigh, Twilights horn began to glow with a purple aura, spreading to the pieces of broken glass, and levitating them to the broken window, and then repairing it, as if it never happened.

"We'll talk about this later, dash. For now we have two new ponies who need to be shown around town." She said, walking over to me with Blue following her. "So, Silver, you up for a tour of the town?" she asked me. "Sure, I guess, Lead the way." I said to her, getting behind her with Blue, ready for her to begin the tour. "Great! Now, first stop Is Sugar Cube Corner, the town bakery." She said leading us out of the library.

As we walked I decided to ask a few questions that were on my mind, well…not all of them, I have a feeling she wouldn't know anything about a bald brown possibly insane pony doctor who kidnaps people.

"Umm, S-so Twilight. W-what did you say this town was again?" I ask her. "This is the town of Ponyville, home to the elements of harmony, Sweet apple acres and Caracal Boutique. Most people believe that this town is just some small, backwater town, compared to places like Manehattan, or Canterlot." This confused me, Manehatten? Canterlot? Was this world just an alternate version of the one me and Blue came from?  
Or was it just a huge coincidence that they named their cities like the ones I know.  
Did that mean that Ponyville was practically another version of my home?

Suddenly I hear a loud gasp as I realize that we had, hopefully, arrived at Sugar Cube Corner. I looked at the source of it that was behind the counter full of pastries and desserts. I felt my jaw literally drop, there it was, that same insanely pink pony from my dream.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH! YOU'RE AWAKE!" she said before jumping over the counter top, tackling me into an insanely tight hug. As I struggled to breath, I heard both Twilight and Blue yell "PINKIE!" before the pink ball of energy let me go. "Oh, sorry." She said before giggling. I had a feeling that this pony was NOT normal…then again, normal hasn't been able to describe anything as of late.


	5. Chapter 5

I have never been one for sweets. Chocolate bars, caramel, cotton candy, not really my ideal sweet. The only candy I really could devour in a heartbeat, were gum drops. I loved them so much, that when I was a kid my mother made me a cake made out of entirely gummy candies. Gummy worms, gum drops, Juju-bee's, any gummy you could think of.

I honestly never thought there could be a cake that could rival how great that one had been. But now…I honestly couldn't believe what I was eating!

*5 minutes earlier*

We were still at Sugar Cube Corner, the first stop on Twilights tour of ponyville. The pink pony who had almost choked me, Pinkie Pie was her name coincidently, had offered as an apology free cupcakes. Still a bit dazed I couldn't offer my reply, Twilight or Blue must have given one, because when I got my bearings, she was standing in front of me holding a giant cupcake above her head. It was what looked like vanilla cake, with a small whip cream top, but what stood out most was that it had a large cherry red gum drop in the center of it, surrounded by gummy worms and gummy bears and a gummy…is that an alligator?  
"AHH!" I scream as the small alligator that had been camouflaged amongst the gummy candies atop the giant cupcake jumped at my face.

"Gummy! No surprise loving! Sorry about him…" Pinkie said before getting the small gator, which was named gummy, off of my head. "He has been in a face hugging mood ever since I tried to make him more lively, I guess I added TOO much sugar into that mix of sugar, Hot sauce, helium, lithium, fish, whipped cream, sardines, cookies, ice, and LOVE!" she said all one breath, somehow not affected by it.  
"Uh, no problem, I-I probably shouldn't have had that cupcake practically in my face, sorry." I said rubbing my hoof on the back of my neck. "You don't have to apologize, silly, you just need to smile and laugh at moments like that." She said in a bubbly attitude.

Deciding to fallow her advice, I give her a small smile, mainly so I can avoid looking like I have mental disorders when I give a big one. "There you go! Now then, you're here for that music thingy right?" she asks me setting the big cupcake down, with it making a disturbingly loud thud when it did.  
"What?" I asked her, confused. "The music thingy! You know! That one you were dreaming of? That and that weird gator instrument thing you miss?"  
I could feel my face just freeze when she said that. How in the world would she, who I have never met, know that I was missing my IPod and guitar?

"D-do you mean a music instrument?" I ask her in disbelief, she quickly nodded her head in confirmation."Yep Yep Yep" she said before bouncing out of the room, returning with a saddle on her back carrying, to my disbelief, a black guitar case, with yellow thread lining.  
I think my jaw dropped, because Blue Moon started giggling when she looked at me. The pink pony brought the case to me, and then took off the saddle bag, taking out to my shock, my IPod…somehow unbroken, unscratched, perfectly fine…..except it was covered in dust.  
"H-how did you get this stuff?" I asked her in disbelief. "OH it was easy! On my usual trip to the clock people every Wednesday I took a detour and saw two ponies who looked like mean-ies giving you two a cart ride while you two were asleep. One of them dropped your stuff in a large can, probably to keep your stuff for themselves, the mean ponies. So I took your stuff back but when I tried to find you, you were gone, so I thought that It would be the best if I watched your stuff for you till you came to find it! Like a living lost and found!"

This is where I was confused, for multiple reasons. What did she mean by being pushed on cart by two ponies? What did she mean by clock people? Why did she not recognize and obvious kidnapping? And why did she look for my stuff in a garbage can?  
I think Twilight was thinking the same thing cause she had a look of utter confusion on her face. Blue on the other hand simply shrugged before smiling and taking another bite from the giant cupcake.  
Before I could ask anything, Pinkie suddenly started jumping up and down, "OH I almost forgot! I need to plan your party!" she said before running out of the store, after suddenly swiping my IPod.  
"Hey!" but before I could get the chance to retake it, she was gone. "Don't worry, I'm sure she will return it, she means well, even if she shows it a way that cant be understood." Twilight said before taking a bite of the giant cupcake with Blue, who looked as if she was in her own personal heaven.  
Letting out a sigh, I thought it best not to worry and joined the two in eating the giant cupcake…I mean it was made for me as an apology after all. To NOT eat it would be rude, and I didn't want to make a bad impression.

*Present*

So here I am, eating the most delicious desert ever created, with Twilight looking full and Blue Moon still devouring the cake.  
"Ok then, you two ready to continue our tour?" Twilight asked us both. With a mouth full of cake, I simply nodded at her while Blue had let out a disappointed moan in having to depart from the delicious desert.  
"Ok then, our next stop Is Sweet Apple Acres, the largest place in Ponyville, and the biggest business in town. The farm is an apple orchard, run by the Apple Family." Twilight said as she led us towards our destination. While Twilight continued her lecture on the farm, I couldn't help but have that strange feeling that…somewhere, something was watching us. It was probably just paranoia.

*Meanwhile*

Sitting atop a building, a dark crow with dark glowing red eyes watched the trio walking around. It's glowing red eyes started to turn as metal started to spin over most of it, like a camera lens does when one zooms in. As it moved from what little shade it stood In, due to a small cloud drifting infront of the sun, one could see the mechanical gears and plates making up the small robotic bird as it zoomed in on the white pony.  
Suddenly a loud electronic click went off as it began to speak into the communicator in its head. "Subject spotted sir…what do you wish be done?" it spoke in a creepy and metallic voice. "  
"Stand down…I don't believe him to be a threat, but keep an eye on him. We don't want our doctor friend using her against us." A dark voice said into the crow's built in speaker in its ear. "  
"Of course, sir, as you wish…" it replied, keeping its red mechanical eyes on the white pony.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hmm….Lets sees what she had on her music player…" Said the pink party pony as she fiddled with Silvers MP3 player. "Okey dokey, lets see…" she started before having her smile slowly pull down wards at when she began to read all the artist on it in one single scroll to the bottom. 'Hmm…I know I've seen these names some where' Pinkie thought to her self. 'Fishbone?...Red Hot Chili Peppers?...Jane's Addiction?….OH YEAH! My Wednesday knit trip! That alien with the purple hair and funny voice!'

*FLASHBACK*

Pinkie Pie was currently on her usual Wednesday trip to a special store outside of Ponyville. It wasn't one that was frequently visited by ponies, due to things like; a broken sign, a creepy exterior and threatening beware sign in blood red letters outside the door.

But to pinkie it just meant that they probably have some really cool stuff inside. Unknown to Pinkie was that this store was really a door way that led to the lobby of the universe. It was a nice place, fun elevator music playing in a loud speaker and venders selling their wares from their respective universes. Pinkie would come here to buy things ranging from desert ingredients, to 'fun exciting things of excitement' as she called them.

Last time she went there, she met a very eccentric alien, a FLEA as he called himself. He was there mainly to kill some time he had. He played an instrument similar to Silvers, but the metal strings on it were thicker and it looked heaver that what Silver had. He talked about things that Pinkie had never heard of; Ska, Funk, Antwan the Swan, who must have been his swan friend.  
He told her to look his friends and him up and hear them next time she threw a party, but couldn't find any of them when she got home.

*END FLASHBACK*

Pinkie's excitement doubled, no, quadrupled at the idea of throwing a party with new music for every one to dance to!

Turning her attention back to the device, Pinkie looked through the songs trying to find the best ones to play for the party later tonight. "Hmm….OOO, Party at Ground Zero…EVERYDAY SUNSHINE...what's this?" she said stopping on one track that caught her interest. "Special Secret Song Inside?"

*MEANWHILE*

"Fluttershy? Are you home?" Twilight asked as she knocked on the cottage door. The door cracked open a bit, allowing a small glimpse of a cream colored mare to be seen. "Y-y-yes?" The mare said timidly. "O-oh, T-twilight, please come in…I-I mean if you want to, sorry." She said quietly as the door opened up revealing the timid element of kindness.

As the timid mare let her friend in, she noticed the new ponies behind her. "O-oh, I-I'm s-sorry I didn't know y-you had others with you." She said as she hid behind her mane.

As Silver made her way into the cottage, she felt a sudden twinge, causing her to freeze up. She felt as thought somepony somewhere was about to do something that could be a problem.

*With Pinkie*

"CRAZY! CRAZY! CRAZY! I'M JUST CRAZY GLUE!"

Sang the pink party pony as, she prepared the welcome party for when Silver Swirl and Blue Moon returned from Twilights tour of the town. Silvers music player was playing loudly as she jumped around to the fun party like sound. As the song called "Crazy Glue" faded out, Pinkie let out a sigh of disappointment at having it end.

Her disappointment however was cut short as the next song boomed out of the small black tablet. To her delight, it had been the song that she had played earlier, "Special Secret Song Inside (LIVE)" was what it was called. Going back to her jumping, which was a slower and more intone with the beat of the song, she was prepared to sing along…oblivious to what it was describing.

"Well my lovely lady, she lives…three houses away…She claims that she can hear moaning and screaming to me "FUNK me Anthony, well Anthony" She said quickly, matching the quick spoken lyrics. "Oh, I want to parties on your…"

*MEANWHILE*

Blue Moon and Twilight Sparkle were both trying their best to hold in their laughter towards the two mares in front of them. Blue was laughing at Silvers stuttering speech while her head was down, rubbing the back of her neck with her hoof shyly. Twilight was giggling at Fluttershy hiding behind her mane with her head down while also stuttering speech.

The two shy mares were being introduced to each other, after twilight had introduced Blue Moon, who had greeted Fluttershy with borage of questions about her ability with animals. This caused the timid mare to cower behind her mane from the new energetic pony. Twilight insisted on moving the attention towards Silver, to maybe try and make her more comfortable around them.

When asked to introduce each other, Twilight and Blue couldn't help but try to contain their laughter. Almost in sync, both mares acted out their shy mannerisms, while quietly stuttering a sentence. Silver's awkward-ness and Fluttershy's insecurities made both a cute and humor full sight for the two unicorns.

When they noticed the unicorn's amusement, they both turned to their friends and both asked them in perfect harmony with one another. "W-what a-are you t-two laughing at?"

This was enough to break down the damn, as both unicorns broke out in laughter.

*BACK WITH PINKIE*

The party was nearly complete, all that was needed was to bring as many ponies she could…which would be about the whole town, plus or minus a few unable to join. Going back to the music player thingy, or as she dubbed 'THE AMAZING MUSIC PLAYING THINGY!', she wanted to sing along to more of this awesome and fun kind of music. She has heard some strange things today, songs about big brown beavers…songs about fruit…that song about a party cat that she sang earlier….and a song about a pick of some kind, what ever a pick was.

The next song that was set to play was a song called "Me 'N Yer Girl"?

*BACK WITH SILVER*

Fluttershy and Silver finally had gotten past the awkward introductions, and were now talking about their likes. Fluttershy was currently in an energized explanation of her love of taking care of animals.

"So since I can talk to them I am really really good at caring for them. Like how my little bunny friend, his name is Angle, ever needs something, I know just what he wants." Fluttershy said ecstatically. Silver couldn't help but smile at the other pegasus. "S-so uh, what do you like? I-I mean if its ok…" Fluttershy asked.

"W-well, I am really really into music, I-I can even play an instrument, b-but i-I don't think im…" Silver suddenly stiffened up as if a shock was sent through her.

"S-silver? A-are you ok?" Fluttershy asked concerned. Silver then relaxed easily, blushing bit before speaking. "I-I think my music just corrupted someone." She said sheepishly while blushing, 'Cutely too...wait, what?' Silver thought.


End file.
